Secret
by kikyorocks543
Summary: Hinata the only child of King Hiashi is raised as a man after the death of her mother. What happens when the new servant boy finds out about her little secret.
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't be working on a new fanfic, but this idea came to my head when I was reading some vampire knight fanfics. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Hiashi clenched his fists as he listened to his wife's cries in pain. He desperately wanted to go to her, but the midwifes and nursemaids wouldn't allow it. His poor wife was in there giving birth to their first child. He froze when it suddenly got quiet, but eased when he heard crying.

A young servant girl that he didn't know the name of walked in and bowed. "Your majesty you've been blessed with a beautiful daughter."

"How's the queen?"

The servant frowned. "I'm afraid to say that lady Hyuga has passed. The birthing was too much on her body." She let out a gasp when Hiashi flipped over his desk table. "Your Majesty?"

"Damn it!" Hiashi yelled. "Why did you have to die birthing a daughter and not a son." He said to himself, but the stupid maid answered his question anyway.

"But your majesty she's very beautiful and should be able to get lots of suitors. You'll have a strong future son in law in no time."

Hiashi laughed. "And have them steal my throne. I don't think so."

"You could always remarry."

That only made Hiashi more pissed. He grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall. "Remarry! Suki was the love of my life! Why would I ever want to remarry after her!"

"Your Majesty."

"Get out!"

She nodded and hurried and walked off not wanting to get him madder.

Two weeks later.  
For weeks the maids tried and tried to get him to hold his daughter, but he even refused to even look at her. They were on the brink of giving up when.

Hiashi gritted his teeth as he listened to the baby's cries. "Will you shut her up."

"We're sorry your majesty, but we've tried everything nothing is calming her down."

Hiashi stood up from his desk and grabbed the baby from the maid's arms.

The baby instantly calmed in his arms and smiled at him. Hiashi smiled back. He had to admit she was indeed beautiful, but it was still a shame she was born the wrong gender. The son he needed and wanted. That's when an idea popped into his head. "Has she been named yet?"

"No." the maids said

"Good." He stared into his daughters eyes. "Hinata is now your name and you'll be my son."

I know this was short, but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hinata come back here!" One of the maids yelled to him.

Hinata giggled and ran in the middle of the village. He was suppose to be working on his history, but history was so boring so he decided to escape and play in the village. Hinata came to a sudden stop.

The maid finally caught up and gasped for air. "Thank you for stopping."

Hinata frowned as she stared at boy that was about his age, but he was filthy and looked ten pounds underweight.

The maid grabbed Hinata's arm. "We should go."

Hinata pulled his hand out of her grip. "No. He's sick he needs us."

"Hinata he could be full of disease and your father won't approve."

"I don't care. How can I get a good king when I just let my people suffer. Were taking him to the palace."

"But,"

Hinata glared at the maid. "That's an order."

"Yes your highness."

Hinata smiled as she pulled some clothes out of his closet. The maid just finished bathing the boy and now he sat on Hinata's bed wearing nothing, but a towel around his waist. "I hope these fit."

The boy just sat there saying nothing.

Hinata smiled and pulled the shirt over the boy's head. "What's your name?"

The boy said nothing again.

Hinata frowned as he stared into the boys blank black eyes. They were lifeless. Hinata sighed and was about to undue the towel around his waist when the bedroom door opened.

"Hinata what is this?"

Hinata gasped and turned around. "Father."

Hiashi glared at almost naked boy. "Who is this?"

"Father he's a friend. I found him on the street. He sick and skinny he needs me father."

"Take him back."

"No!"

"No?" Hiashi said.

"You've told countless times that someday I'm going to be king and I need to be a good king, but how can I be a good king when I don't help people."

Hiashi chuckled. His daughter really did have a big heart. "Fine, but he's your responsibility. When he's well he'll be your servant."

Hinata smiled "Thank you father."

Hiashi then left.

Hinata turned around to find Sasuke fully clothed and standing. Hinata grabbed his hand. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"My name is Sasuke."

Hinata smiled. "Hinata."

Six months later

Hinata giggled as he stared at Sasuke's angry face.

Sasuke grumbled as he stood up from the water. "It's not funny."

"Don't be like that Sasuke. It was pretty funny."

"Yeah tripping me and me falling in the river is very funny."

"Okay look I'm sorry." Hinata reached his hand out to Sasuke. "Here let me help you."

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Hey."

Sasuke chuckled. "Payback."

"Meany." Hinata stuck her tongue out.

Sasuke smiled and helped him up. It's been six months since he was taken in as a servant and he was grateful to Hinata and Hiashi for that. He was a 8 year old boy living on the streets with no memories of what happened or who he was. He was on the brink of death when Hinata found him. Hinata snuck him into the palace and took care of him. When Hiashi found out he wasn't very happy. Hinata begged and pleaded for him to stay and after much pleading Hiashi agreed to take Sasuke in as a servant. He was grateful to Hinata if he didn't save him he would of been dead. He owned Hinata his life.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and started walking back to the palace. "Come on we need to get some dry clothes before my father comes back home."

Sasuke sighed as he pulled his wet shirt off. "Are you sure it's okay that I borrow your clothes. Won't your father be mad."

Hinata sighed and pulled his shirt off his 8 year old body. "Of course it's okay and I don't care what my father thinks."

Sasuke smiled. "Hinata thank…" Sasuke froze when Hinata pulled his pants down.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata said as she stood naked.

Sasuke felt as those a cold bucket of water was splashed on him when he saw what Hinata had. Well what he didn't have. "Hinata?"

"What is it?"

Sasuke blushed and looked away from her naked body. "Where's your penis?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "It hasn't grown in yet."

"Grown it yet?"

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Father says when I hit a certain age it will grow."

Sasuke turned as pale as a ghost. "Hinata I don't think…"

"Wait why are you acting like you never heard of this? Wait has yours grown already?"

Sasuke gasped. This couldn't be happening right?

"Oh my god yours as come in." Hinata said eagerly.

Sasuke blushed.

"Can I see it?"

Sasuke gasped and turned even redder if possible. "What? No!"

"Oh come on. You say mine. It's only fair."

"I said no."

Without warning Hinata grabbed Sasuke's pants and pulled them down in one swift move.

Sasuke stood in utter shock.

"Now!" Hinata said "It's big."

Sasuke gasped and covered his man part with his hands.

Hinata giggled. "Why are you so shy Sasuke?"

Before he could say anything. Hinata's bedroom door opened to reveal her father.

"Father." Hinata said and tackled her father with a hug not caring she was naked.

Hiashi stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there in utter fear.

Hiashi smiled and patted Hinata's head. "Get dress and we'll talk later."

Hinata nodded.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped nervously "Yes sir."

"After you dress come to my study. We need to have a talk."

Sasuke nodded and hurried and dressed and followed after Hiashi.

Sasuke bit his lip as he stood in front of Hiashi desk.

Hiashi was silent as he looked through papers.

"Sir I swear it's not what you think. I didn't do anything to Hinata."

Hiashi sighed and put his papers down. "I know that Sasuke."

"Then why am I here?"

"Cause I need you to protect her."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Protect her?"

Hiashi nodded. "You now know my little girl is a girl, but she doesn't know it."

"Do you want me to tell her she is one?" Sasuke asked.

"No. She must never find out she is one. Keep her from finding out and others."

Sasuke's eyes widened "But that's wrong. She's a girl. She needs to be a girl."

Hiashi sighed. "You have no choice Sasuke."

"But"

"Sasuke this is an order. You can't disobey me."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Yes sir."

"That's a goodboy."

Sasuke opened his bedroom door to find Hinata on his bed.

Hinata stood up and walked towards him. "Are you okay? Did you get in trouble? What did my father want."

"It wasn't really anything so don't worry about it?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"But don't walk around naked anymore."

"Why's that?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke froze. He didn't think that far. What was he going to tell her? "I don't want anyone to see you, but me."

Hinata felt her face start to heat up.

Sasuke felt his face turn bright red. That came out different than he planned.

Hinata bit her lip as she felt her face get hotter by the second.

"I mean. Were friends so it's okay if we see each other naked, but others can't."

"Okay." Hinata said a little confused.

Sasuke sighed in relief.

I hope you liked this chapter. I know Hinata was kind of weird in this chapter, but she thinks she's a boy so she has no sense of modesty. I hope it didn't confuse people when Hinata was called a him and his in this story, but now that her gender has been revealed Hinata will now be called her and she. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata groaned and pulled the blankets closer to her body.

Sasuke sighed and tried to pull the blankets off Hinata's body, but she held them tightly. "Hinata it's time to get up your father wants to see you."

"5 more minutes."

Sasuke's eye twitched. It was always a pain trying to wake Hinata up. Well he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

Hinata shivered when she felt something cool on her stomach. Her eyes snapped up and started giggling.

Sasuke smirked as he tickled her sides and stomach.

"Sasuke stop that tickles." She said as she tried to get away from his hands.

"Say you surrender."

"Never."

"Have it your way." Sasuke lifted up her shirt a little and started to tickle her just under her chest.

Hinata thrashed around. "Okay okay you win."

Sasuke smirked and pulled his hands away, but froze when he saw her bare stomach. It was so small and looked so smooth.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled away from her. "It's nothing."

Sasuke sighed and placed her clothes on her bed. "You better hurry. Your father wants to see you within the hour."

Hinata grabbed her night shirt and started to pull it off her body.

Sasuke blushed and hurried averted his eyes. Sasuke went stiff as he felt his 15 year old body go hot at the sound of Hinata's clothes hitting the floor. His curiosity got the best of him and slowly turned his head to find Hinata trying to but on her chest wrapping. Sasuke blushed they've gotten bigger last time he saw them much bigger.

Flashback  
Sasuke looked up from his book to find Hinata fidgeting nervously.

Sasuke put his book down. "What's wrong Hinata."

Hinata bit her lip. "I think there's something wrong with me."

Sasuke stood up from his bed. "What is it Hinata?"

"It's my chest. It's swollen."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "May I see."

Hinata nodded and unbuttoned her shirt.

Sasuke's eyes went as wide as saucers. They weren't swollen it was just her breasts starting to develop. She was 12 after all.

"So what's going on? Am I sick."

Sasuke forced a smile. "Oh no it's nothing like that Hinata."

"Then what is it?"

"Sometimes boys will develop these round things on our chest it's part of puberty. Sometimes they go away sometimes they don't" Sasuke hated lying to Hinata, but what was he supposed to tell her? If he told her the truth Haishi would murder him.

"Really." Hinata said as she eyed her chest. "Do you have them too Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "No it only effects some men."

Hinata's curiosity got the best of her. "Can I see your chest?" She asked innocently.

Sasuke thought for a moment and nodded. He didn't see any harm in it. It wasn't like last the time when she wanted to see his penis. Sasuke pulled his shirt off.

Hinata stared at it in awe.

Sasuke then put his shirt back on. "We really need to do something about your chest those?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"People might tease you because what you have is rare so we need to hide it."

"How are we going to do that?"

Sasuke grabbed one of his old shirts and ripped it.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Were going to tie this around your chest to flatten them." Sasuke blushed "May I."

Hinata nodded and lifted her arms up.

"Thanks" He placed the cloth on her chest and slowly started to wrap. Sasuke tried desperately not to look, but it's kind of hard not to when they're right there. They were so small about the size of a plum, but yet still so beautiful.

Hinata let out a gasp when Sasuke's hand brushed her chest.

Sasuke gasped and pulled his hand away. "Sorry."

Hinata blushed. "It's okay."

Sasuke sighed and went back to work and her chest wrapping.  
End of flashback

Sasuke chuckled to himself when that happened he thought it was quite the mess dealing with it and it couldn't get any worse. God he was wrong.

Flashback  
Sasuke gasped when he heard screaming. He ran out of his room to Hinata that just happened to be next to his. He pushed the bathroom door open. "Are you okay?" Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed blood on the floor. "Hinata are you hurt."

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and found blood running down my legs.

It took a second to residenter in Sasuke's brain on what happened. It finally clicked. "Crap."

Sasuke bit his lip as he tried not to blush as he walked towards the maid.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke gulped nervously. She was one of the few maids that knew the secret, but telling her was still going to be awkward. "Hinata has finally became a woman."

The maid raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed he didn't want to say it, but he had no choice. "Menstrual cycle."

She gasped and ran with Sasuke to Hinata's room.

Sasuke waited outed Hinata's bathroom. He just hoped she was okay.

Hinata then finally came out with the maid looking awkward and nervous.

The maid then left Sasuke and Hinata alone.

Hinata bit her lip as she sat next to Sasuke.

"So how are you?"

"I'm okay a little uncomfortable."

"That's good."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Was your first bad?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Maid Elisabeth said that all boys are age get this and it happens once a month."

Sasuke bit his lip. "I haven't had mine yet."

"Lucky."

Sasuke sighed.  
End of flashback

That day Sasuke learned even when life sucked it could be worse. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hinata cursing under her lips. Sasuke smiled a little as he watched her trying to mess with her wrapping. She really had grown. Her plum size breasts where now replaced with melons. His eyes went lower to her wide hips then her her longs legs and back to her breasts. It was really a shame that she was raised a man. She had a body that every man would drool over. Sasuke was snapped out of his trance when Hinata groaned in frustration.

Hinata groaned and threw her wrap onto the ground. No matter how many times she tried she could never do her wrapper herself.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the wrap. "Let me help you." Hinata always tried to do it herself, but in the end he always had to do it cause she always put in on wrong.

Hinata sighed as Sasuke wrapped her cloth around. She hated that she could never do it herself and Sasuke always had to do it for her, but what she hated the most was her chest. "They got bigger again."

"Really I haven't noticed."

"Don't lie to me. It's quite obvious. Sasuke why do they keep getting bigger?"

Sasuke sighed and finished tying her binding. "Honestly Hinata I don't know."

Hinata bit her lip. "I hate them."

Sasuke cupped her cheek. "Don't be like that. Hinata your body is beautiful. Everything about you beautiful."

Hinata smiled and blushed a little at Sasuke's words. "Do you really think so Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled and played with her long hair with his fingers. "I know so."

Hinata blushed even more so. She didn't know why, but Sasuke always made her feel things even as a little boy, but she didn't know what they were. She stared into his eyes longing, but not sure what she long for.

Sasuke stood and pulled Hinata up from her bed. "Come on your father is waiting for you."

Hinata nodded and followed him.

I know this chapter was kind of short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiashi smiled as he stared at Hinata and Sasuke. "I called you here to talk about Hinata's coming of age party."

Sasuke couldn't help, but frown a little.

Hinata noticed it right away.

"Father I won't be 16 for 5 months."

"I know that, but parties take time to plan." He then turned to Sasuke. "That's why I'm putting you in charge."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Me? Why me I don't know anything about throwing parties?"

Hiashi sighed. "Because you know my son the best. I have faith in you that you'll throw a great party."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "If his highness wishes it then I'll do it."

"I want you to do it." Hiashi said.

"I wasn't asking you." Sasuke stared at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Hinata do you want me to plan your party?" He asked.

Hinata stared at her father and then back to Sasuke. She didn't want to give Sasuke more work, but she didn't want to disappoint her father ether. "Yes I want you Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and bowed to her. "Has you wish your highness."

Hinata bit her lip. So much guilt went through her at that moment. She didn't want a party, but fear of her father being disappointed made her agree. Sasuke was always doing everything for her without even a thank you. He was good to her when she knew she didn't deserve it. Here he was planning her party when he never had a party himself. That's when Hinata got an idea. She smiled to herself. This was going to be perfect.

Sasuke sighed as he looked through the list of things that needed to be done for the party, but no matter how much he tried he just couldn't focus. He knew he shouldn't be letting never having a party get to him, but it did. He didn't know his birthday. He had no memories before he was on the streets. Sasuke froze when a note slid from under his door. He stood and grabbed it. "Meet me at the garden in one hour." The note wasn't signed, but he knew who it was by just the hand writing.

Sasuke sighed as he walked through the garden. "Where is that girl?" He said to himself

Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin when he heard surprise. He looked around to find Hinata, a few maids, and some servants. "Hinata what is this?"

Hinata smiled. "I know you've never had a party before Sasuke so I decided to throw a coming of age party for you. I know it's not mu…" Hinata gasped when Sasuke pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you."

Hinata smiled and hugged him back.

Sasuke smiled as he took a drink from his ale. Usually he never drank, but this was his coming of age party. So he figured he might as well enjoy himself.

Hinata smiled as she walked towards Sasuke holding a wrapped gift. "Sasuke I got you something?" She said as she handed it to him.

"Hinata you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Sasuke smiled and unwrapped the gift. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the book in his hands. This was Hinata's favorite book Romeo and Juliet.

Flashback  
Hinata smiled as she turned to the next page in her book when she noticed Sasuke was looking over her shoulder. Hinata turned her head and stared at Sasuke. "Do you know how to read?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

"Then come here and I'll teach you."

"You can't servants aren't allowed to learn."

Hinata rolled her eyes at him. "I don't care about that. I'm the prince and I order you to learn."

Sasuke smiled and took a seat next to her.  
End of flashback

She was giving up her favorite book for him. He looked up at her.

"I know it's used, but I hope you like it."

Sasuke frowned there was no way he could accept it. Books were so expensive. Even used ones were. "Hinata I can't accept this. Books are so expensive and this is your favorite book." He tried to hand it back to her, but Hinata wouldn't accept it.

"No Sasuke I want you to have it."

"But, this is special to you."

Hinata giggled and cupped Sasuke's cheek. "Yes it is special to me, but your even more special to me. I want someone special to me to have my special book."

Sasuke bit his lip and held the book close to his chest. "Hinata thank you. How can I ever repay you."

Hinata smiled. "Let me read the book with you every once in awhile."

Sasuke nodded.

Hinata giggled as she watched Sasuke stumble as he walked. He never was good with his alcohol. "Come on Sasuke. It's time to get you to bed before you make a fool out of yourself." Hinata grabbed his hand and started to lead him back inside.

Hinata sighed as she entered Sasuke's bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Sasuke smirked as he stared at her. "Hinata I know you already gave me such a wonderful present and party, but can I make one final request before the end of tonight."

"Of course."

"Anything?" He said as he got closer to her.

"Yes." Hinata let out a gasp when Sasuke pushed her up against the wall and looked at her in a way that Hinata never seen before. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and whispered into her ear seductively. "Make love to me."

I know cliffhanger I'm so mean, but I'll make you a deal if I can get at least 7 reviews I'll post the next chapter for you tomorrow. I'm not going to say, but there might be some naughty stuff in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's what I promised. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5

Hinata let out a gasp. "Make love to you?"

Sasuke groaned and licked her neck tenderly. "Yes."

"I can't?"

Sasuke glared at her. "And why not? You said anything."

Hinata bit her lip as she felt her face start to heat up. "I'm a boy Sasuke. It's improper and against the law for two men to be together." Hinata froze when she heard laughter. Sasuke was laughing?

"God you're so clueless. You still haven't figured it out?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata gasped when Sasuke picked her up bridal style and started carrying her towards his bed.

He gently placed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Sasuke cupped her cheek. "Gullible Hinata."

Hinata glared at him. "Tell me what I don't know."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"You're not a man." He whispered into her ear.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"You've never been a man Hinata. You're a woman and always have been."

"Liar."

"I'm no liar Hinata and you know that."

Hinata glared at him.

"Do you some proveth. Fine then."

Hinata gasped when Sasuke ripped her shirt open along with her binding.

He cupped her breast with his hand and gave it a squeeze. "These are called breasts Hinata and only woman have them." Sasuke with his other hand pulled his shirt off to reveal this flat chest. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "This is a man's chest Hinata."

Hinata tried to hold back a moan when Sasuke's thumb brushed against her nipple.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Hinata moan as he rolled her tender nipple with his fingers. "These are nipples Hinata." He pulled her hand down to his nipples. "These are nipples to." Sasuke bent his head down until his mouth was just inches away from her nipples. "Touch them liked I touched yours."

Hinata nodded and brushed her finger against his nipple.

Sasuke mouth engulfed her breast and started sucking.

"Sasuke!" Hinata moaned as he free hand pulled on Sasuke's hair.

"Don't stop." Sasuke said as his tongue went around her little bud. Sasuke let out a moan when Hinata pitched his nipple.

Hinata whimpered as she squeezed and played with his nipples while he did the same. Hinata felt something odd and new in her body. Her body felt hot and uncomfortable. "Sasuke" She whimpered.

Sasuke teeth tugged on her nipple playfully. "Don't hold back Hinata."

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as felt a strange release come over her. She gasped for much needed air.

Sasuke smirked and pulled away from her nipple.

"What was that?" She asked

"That was an orgasm?"

"Orgasm?"

Sasuke smiled. God she was so cute when she's so innocent. "It happens when your body feels pleasure with sex or sexual acts." Sasuke pulled her pants off and placed a hand in between her legs. Sasuke then pulled his hand away.

Hinata looked up to find his hand cover in a clear substance.

Sasuke smirked. "This is what your body releases when you have an orgasm."

"Do men orgasm too?" Hinata asked so innocently.

"Yes. Do you want to see?" He asked teasingly

Before Hinata could answer Sasuke pulled his pants off.

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke's penis. "Sasuke you grew again."

Sasuke burst out laughing. "Hinata men's penises don't grow."

"Then why is your penis bigger and standing up?"

Sasuke smiled. "It's my body's reaction to wanting to have sex. When I get some it will eventually go away." Sasuke's placed his fingers on her vagina. He then grabbed her hand and placed it on his penis. "Hinata when I touch you I want you touch me too."

Before Hinata could ask what he meant he stroked his finger against her.

Hinata threw her back in pleasure as she squeezed his penis.

Sasuke groaned. "Good now move your hand up and down."

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke placed his hand on hers. "Let me show you." He gently moved her hand up and down. After Hinata go the feel of it he pulled his hand away.

Hinata gasped when she felt something entered her hole. She looked down to find Sasuke's finger inside of her.

Sasuke smirked and pumped his finger inside her.

Hinata moaned as she felt Sasuke enter another finger into her. Causing her to move her hand faster on Sasuke's penis. It was getting harder and harder with every stroke she gave it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was getting closer to his release, but he wanted to make sure Hinata released before him.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as her orgasm covered his fingers.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out as he finally released himself in Hinata's gasped for air and pulled his fingers out and stared at her juices.

Hinata expected him to wipe his hand, but instead plopped them into his mouth and started sucking.

"You taste delicious Hinata." He growled as he licked his hand clean.

Hinata blushed at the the sight. She then stared at her hand that was covered with his release. She took her hand and mimicked his actions.

Sasuke felt his penis pulse at the sight of her licking his cum off her fingers. He grabbed her hips and pulled them apart and placed his penis at her sex.

"I can't hold back anymore Hinata. I need you."

Hinata bit her lip and wrapped her legs around him.

"It will hurt."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes waiting for him to enter her. She felt nothing. Her snapped open to find Sasuke passed out and sleeping. "Sasuke." Nothing. Hinata rested a hand on her eyes. Now she would never be able to get to sleep. Her body was too hot. "Thanks a lot Sasuke."

I know it's not a full lemon, but I hope you liked it, I hope you didn't mind Sasuke's teaching of the human anatomy. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke groaned as he sat up from his bed. He rested a hand on his pounding head. God his head hurt. He looked around to find himself in his bedroom. He had no memories after Hinata gave him her book. He just hoped he didn't make a fool out of himself. He looked out the window noticing the light from the sun shining into his room. "Crap." He was supposed to wake Hinata before the sun rose.

Sasuke hurried and put a shirt on and ran out the door, but stopped when he saw Hinata already awake and walking in the halls. "Hinata!" He called out and ran towards her. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. The alcohol must of affected me more than I thought."

"It's okay Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hinata was acting strange. Her back was facing him? She never did that when they talked. He watched as she went stiff when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata what's wrong? You know you can talk to me."

Hinata finally turned around wearing a fake smile. "What are you talking about? I'm fine Sasuke."

Before Sasuke could ask anymore question Hinata ran.

Hinata bit her lip as she hide in her favorite hiding place. A place that Sasuke didn't even know about. Memories of everything that happened last night kept haunting her mind.

Flashback  
Hinata bit her lip as she slowly moved Sasuke's body off her. This was her 3rd time trying. Everytime she tried Sasuke would stir and end up pulling her closer to him. Hinata sighed in relief when she was finally free. She stood up and started to gather her clothes. She frowned when she found her rip shirt and wrapper. She then noticed Sasuke's shirt on the ground. Maybe he wouldn't notice if she borrowed it. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her body.

Hinata froze when she heard Sasuke groan. She stared at him noticing he was shivering. After all he was almost completely naked. Hinata blushed when Sasuke turned so he was on his back. His pants were still pulled down to his knees. She felt her mouth start to water at the sight of his still hard penis. She gasped and hurried and shook the thought out of her head. Carefully she pulled his pants up then threw a blanket over his body.

Hinata sighed and hurried and ran out. She entered her bathroom and started to strip. She bit her lip as she stared at her naked body in the reflection of the mirror. So many thoughts and feeling going through her head. Fear, confusion, want, anger, and one she didn't know. She placed her hands on her chest. Was she really a woman?

Hinata fell to her knees and started to sob. She felt betrayed,lied to, and used. She didn't want Sasuke to stop when he touched her and that scared her. What they did was so forbidden. She felt like Sasuke also took advantage of her a little. He did stuff to her when she didn't even know half of what was going on. She was clueless and innocent. If she really was a woman then that meant Sasuke was lying to her all this time.

End of flashback

Sasuke sighed as he looked through his room. For some reason he couldn't find his favorite shirt. The one he wore last night. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed something on the ground. He picked it up. It looked like a piece of Hinata's shirt, but why was this here? Sasuke's eyes widened. No it couldn't be?

"Hinata." Sasuke ran until he found her in the library reading something. "Hinata I need.." He stopped when he noticed she was reading a human anatomy book. "Hinata what are you doing? Your father has told you you're not allowed to look at those."

Hinata glared at him. "Why? Because I'm a woman!"

Sasuke went stiff. "How?"

Hinata bit her lip. "You told me last night when you tried to make love to me."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Hinata sat up and stared at Sasuke. "Why did you lie to me? Were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

Sasuke bit his lip.

"Was last night just about lust? This whole time have you just been lusting after me?"

Sasuke gasped "Hinata it's not like that."

"Lier."

Sasuke frowned. Hinata was right ever since he went through puberty he's been lusting after her. He tried not to, but he couldn't help it. He always stared at her body wanting to touch her and do things he shouldn't, but there was more than that. "Yes it's true I've been lusting after you."

Hinata sighed and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"But, there's more than that." Sasuke took a deep breath. "I love you Hinata."

Hinata gasped and pulled her hand away. "No."

"Hinata please."

"No" Her voice cracked as she tried not to cry.

Sasuke pulled her into a hug. "Deny me, hate me all you want, but I'll never stop loving you Hinata."

Hinata pulled away from his embrace and ran. Trying desperately to hide her tears. Her chest ached so much. Hinata kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She looked around to find herself in the town. The place where she first met Sasuke. She looked around and sighed in relief when she saw no villagers. "They must still be in church." She took a seat where Sasuke sat when she found him. She smiled so many wonderful and sad memories.

Sasuke bit his lip as he fell to his knees. He never meant for things to go this far. He never planned on telling Hinata she was women or that he loved her. He was just happy being by her side. That's what he told himself, but that was a lie. Truth was he always wanted to tell her, but never could.

The truth was he loved Hinata even before he knew she was a woman. He fell in love with her the moment she stood up for him against her father. She was his world. She saved him, taught him now to read and write, and was always their for him when he needed or didn't need her.

Hinata smiled to herself. Things use to be simple before she found out. But things finally made sense to her. When she would read Romeo and Juliet she never pictured herself as romeo, but as Juliet and Sasuke was her Romeo. Sasuke was like Romeo in so many ways. Handsome, intelligent, sensitive, and passionate. She remembered one time when she was sick Sasuke stayed up and watched over her never leaving her side.

Flashback  
"Sasuke." Hinata said as she layed in her bed her body felt like it was on fire.

"Shh don't talk." Sasuke smiled and placed a cooling cloth on her forehead.

"But you'll get sick."

Sasuke smiled and brushed Hinata's bangs out of her face. "I don't care Hinata. I'll never leave you side."  
End of flashback

It wasn't until after that she found out she had a sickness that could've been fatal to her and Sasuke. She smiled he really was an idiot. He stayed with her even if it meant he could have died. Hinata's eyes widened. No it couldn't be? Why couldn't she stop thinking about Sasuke? Why was she blushing and why was her heart pounding so much?

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter was kind of all over the place. It was kind of a complicated chapter and it didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to either, but I think it turned out alright. Tell me what you think in the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hinata bit her lip as she walked home. She didn't want to go home, but she knew she had to or her father would be worried about her.

Hinata opened the castle doors and gasped when her father ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours. We thought you might of ran away."

Hinata bit her lip as she made eye contact with Sasuke who just stood in the corner not saying anything. She looked away and stared at her father. "I had a lot on my mind so I needed to clear my head. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Hiashi sighed. "Don't ever go anywhere without Sasuke again. He's your protector Hinata. Oh that reminds me the fabric for your new suit is here."

"New suit?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi nodded. "The maids are going to be making you a suit for your party."

Hinata forced a smile. "That's wonderful father."

Hiashi then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke I want you take Hinata's measurements."

Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening.

Hinata shivered as she stood in her room only wearing her binding and a pair of breeches.

Sasuke bit his lip as he measured her arms. He still couldn't believe Hiashi was making him do this. Did he forget that he was a teenage boy or was it because Hiashi knew he was too chicken to ever make a move on Hinata. Sasuke sighed as he pulled the tape away from Hinata's hips. He only had one thing left to measure. He blushed as he stared at her bound chest. He didn't want to tell her this, but knew if he didn't he wouldn't get a good measurement for her shirt. "Hinata I need you to undo your binding."

Hinata gasped and covered her chest in defence.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. Before she knew she would strip without a care in the world, but now she was acting like he's a pervert. "Hinata please we don't have time for this. I promise on my life I won't look."

Hinata bit her lip unsure if she should trust him, but then she saw his eyes. Eyes full of truth and honesty. She sighed and undid it and let it fall to the ground.

"Thank you."

Hinata shivered and let her nipples became hard when the cool tape brushed against her nipples. Hinata blushed as she stared into Sasuke's eyes. Not once he he break eye contact with her. He then pulled the tape off. Hinata sighed he kept to his word and didn't look.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he stared at the numbers.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke blushed. "It's nothing." Sasuke picked up her binding and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Hinata groaned in annoyance as she tried to put her binding on. No matter how much she tried she could never get her chest flat. How did Sasuke do it? She always wondered.

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed her binding from her and started wrapping it around her chest. "I guess things will never change. You'll always have issues with your binding."

Hinata pouted. "My chest just likes to get in the way."

He smiled. "You really do act like a child at times. It's cute."

Hinata blushed as she looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Cute?"

Sasuke nodded. "Very cute."

Hinata didn't know why, but she felt her heart start to flutter. "Sasuke."

Sasuke went stiff when he felt her hands on his covered chest. Sasuke gulped nervously when he noticed desire start to form in her eyes. He pulled away. "I should go give these measurements to the maids." Sasuke hurried and ran out trying to hid the desire that was forming in his pants.

Hinata frowned as she laid in bed unable to sleep. "Maybe I've been hard on Sasuke. Father probably forced him not to tell me. I have no right to be mad at me. He's been there and protected me. I own him everything."

Sasuke gasped as he woke. He looked down and noticed the bulge in his pants. "Damn it." Memories of the sex dream still fresh on his mind. He pulled his pants down and stroked his aching manhood.

Hinata sat up. She still couldn't sleep. She had to apologize to Sasuke or she would never be able to sleep. She smiled maybe she could find a way to make it up to him for being such a jerk.

Sasuke groaned as he stroked himself faster. "Hinata." He gritted his teeth as he called out her name.

Hinata's eyes widened when she stood by his door. He was calling her name. Was he having a nightmare. He sounded like he was in pain. Hinata pushed open the door and quietly walked in.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out with his eyes shut in pleasure.

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at the sight. He was touching himself? It was like the time when he had her touch him. He laid there moaning, squirming in pleasure. His body covered in sweat. "Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes shot open when he heard his name. He went stiff when he saw Hinata.

Hinata felt a wet sensation in between her legs just like the time when Sasuke touched her. It was at that moment she knew what she needed to do. She found her way to make it up to him.

Sasuke went wide as saucers when Hinata pulled her nightgown off. "Hinata?"

Hinata blushed as she pulled her last remaining article of clothing off. Slowly she walked towards his bed and then got on top of him.

"Hinata what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke panicked as he looked around for anything to cover Hinata up. He gasped when Hinata grabbed his hands and placed them on her bare breasts.

Hinata bit her lip as she felt her face get hotter by the moment. "Touch me Sasuke. Let me ease your pain."

Sasuke's eyes widened. It finally clicking in his head what Hinata was doing. He pulled his hands away from her breasts. "It's alright. I'm fine. You don't need to do this."

Hinata glared at him and grabbed his hands again and placed them right back on her breasts.

He tried to pull them away, but Hinata kept them in place. "No Sasuke. I'm going to repay you. I owe you everything. Make love to me."

Sasuke felt his body start to shake for the need to hold her. His desires consuming him with every second. "Hinata I can't. I won't be able to stop." He said as he gently squeezed her breasts. He gritted his teeth. "I won't stop. Please." He begged "Order me to stop or I'll won't be able to stop."

"Sasuke…"

"Hinata."

"I order you to make love to me."

I hope you liked this chapter. I know I'm so mean. But if I can get at least 7 reviews I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. I know I shouldn't bride you readers, but reviews are what keep me going and I really work hard on these chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I order you to make love to me."

That's all it took. Sasuke pushed her onto her back.

She stared into his eyes full of lust. Hinata's eyes widened when he crashed his lips onto hers. She was shocked at first by soon started to kiss him back.

Sasuke growled as he snuck his tongue into her sweet mouth.

Hesitant at first, but slowly she let her tongue meet his. She nevered frenched or even kissed anybody before. It was so new to her, but yet so exciting

Sasuke groaned and clenched his bedsheets when he felt Hinata's tongue exploring his. Her tongue was so hesitant at first by soon she grew more confident and soon hers was in his mouth licking and sucking. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and stared at Hinata breathing hard.

"Is something wrong? Did I do it wrong."

"No you were perfect."

"Then what is it?"

"There's more I want to do than just kissing." He smirked.

Hinata didn't know why, but she blushed. Hinata gasped when she felt Sasuke's tongue on her neck. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

Sasuke chuckled. His little Hinata was so innocent. "I'm giving you a love bite."

"Love bite?"

Sasuke smirked as he nipped her on the neck. "I'm marking you as mine."

"How?"

Sasuke chuckled "You'll see in the morning."

Hinata whimpered as she felt Sasuke lips go down her her shoulders, collarbone until he reached her breasts. Hinata moaned and threw her head back in pleasure as Sasuke popped her nipple into his mouth and began to suck.

Sasuke groaned as he sucked and played with her other nipple with his fingers.

Hinata squirmed in pleasure. So much pleasure all at pinching and rolling her nipple with his fingers. His teeth grazing her tender nipple and rolling his tongue against it. It was too much. She couldn't hold back any more. "Sasuke." She called out as felt the sweet sinful sensation running down her legs.

Sasuke chuckled as he parted her legs staring at her wet womanhood. "Did you really want me that bad Hinata that you came." He said teasing.

Hinata blushed and tried to close her legs, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Don't be ashamed." He placed his head in between her legs.

Hinata raised an eyebrow when Sasuke placed his head between her legs. What was he going to do? She thought.

"Hinata you're perfect." Sasuke growled as he buried his face into her.

"Sasuke." Hinata called out. Never feeling a sensation and pleasure like this before. The feeling of his tongue licking at her womanhood. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her. Hinata whimpered. This feeling felt so wrong, but yet so good. How could something so wrong also feel so right.

Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Hinata grabbing his hair. He half expected her to push him away. After all he was doing something so sinful towards her. Hinata was always quite religious while he wasn't. They were both taught that adultery was wrong, but. Sasuke grabbed her lips and pulled her closer as his tongue entered her opening. But, how can something like this be so wrong.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as she felt herself orgasm.

Sasuke smirked and licked up her juices. He then pulled away after he finished and stared at her. She was blushing and she looked at little scared, but he knew she was ready by the desire in her eyes.

Hinata raised an eyebrow when Sasuke stood up. She was about to ask what he was doing, but was answered when started to undress.

"Hinata" He said as he got on top of her and placed her hands around his neck. "This is your last chance. Order me to stop."

Hinata shook her head no. She made her choice.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her hips. He pulled her towards him until their sexes touched. "This is going to hurt."

Hinata nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly entered her. Breaking her maidenhead. Sasuke went stiff when he saw the tears start to form in Hinata's eyes. "Hinata are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He said as he cupped her cheek.

"It hurts a little."

Sasuke frowned

"But," Hinata blushed "It also feels good."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Just tell me when you want me to move."

Hinata nodded and kissed Sasuke back.

Sasuke groaned as he held Hinata's hand as he slowly moved inside or her.

"Sasuke." Hinata moaned and squeezed the hand that held hers.

Sasuke smiled as he watched Hinata. She looked so beautiful laying there naked under him, her hair a mess, and her body covered in sweat. She looked like an angel. His angel.

Hinata moaned as she clawed Sasuke's back.

Sasuke hissed in pleasure with the feeling of Hinata's nails digging into his back. He smirked Such a naughty girl. He had no choice by punish her now. He slowed his thrusts.

"No." Hinata groaned in frustration.

"No what?" Sasuke said as he teasing rolled his hips.

"Go faster!" Hinata barked at him.

"Only if you promise me something." Sasuke said suddenly becoming series.

"What is it?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "Promise you'll be mine."

Hinata's eyes widened at Sasuke's words. She sat there unsure and confused at first. What did he mean?

Sasuke forced a smile. "Nevermind don't worry about it."

Before Hinata could ask him any questions Sasuke pulled out to thrust back into her hard. Making her forget what she wanted to ask him. "Sasuke" Her eyes rolled back in pleasure when Sasuke rewarded her with his hard and fast moving pace.

He grunted as he pulled out just to thrust back into her hard. He was so close.

"Sasuke I'm.."

Sasuke grunted as he thrusted into her. "Cum for me Hinata."

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as she felt herself orgasm. Hinata's eyes widened when she felt something strange and warm enter inside or her.

Sasuke gasped for air as he laid on top of her.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke grunted as he slowly pulled out of her. "My orgasm entering inside of you. Tomorrow I'll give you a sex ed book. It explain it better than me."

"Thank you." Hinata said with a blush on her face.

Sasuke sighed and turned away from her. "Whatever."

"Is something wrong." Hinata asked.

"It's nothing I'm just tired." He said as he pulled the blankets over his and Hinata's naked body.

Hinata frowned as she clung to the blankets. She didn't know why, but something was wrong with Sasuke and it made her heart ache. Hinata's eyes widened her actions finally clicking in her head. She just lost her maidenhood to Sasuke.

I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short, but I hope the lemon made up for it. Also maidenhead is another word for the hymen I just thought it sounded better since this story is based around the 17th or 18th century.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasuke bit his lip as he laid with his back away from Hinata. No matter how much he tried he couldn't sleep. How could he? The woman he loved was sleeping next to him naked. He frowned. He knew Hinata only made love to him because of pity and it really hurt him, but.

Sasuke bit his lip and turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Hinata. She was also facing away from him and she was shaking. He knew she was awake, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He knew he wasn't the only one hurt. He took Hinata's virginity. Something so precious to a girl. It didn't matter if she offered it to him he should've said no. Now because of his selfishness she could never get married.

Hinata bit her lip as she laid in the blankets with Sasuke. So many thoughts going through her head. She sinned. She knew she should feel bad, but the truth was she didn't. She however felt bad for Sasuke. She didn't know how, but she knew she hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke went stiff when he felt Hinata leave his bed. He wanted to call out to her and tell her to stay, but he couldn't.

Hinata sighed as she pulled her nightgown over her head. It was about 3 in the morning, but she knew she had to leave before the morning.

Sasuke sighed as he got up from his bed. He looked out the window. It was about 6 in the morning. It was time to wake up Hinata. He didn't want to face her after last night but had no choice.

Hinata went stiff when she heard her bedroom door open. She knew who it was.

"Hinata it's time to get up. You have a big day."

Hinata nodded and sat up.

Sasuke blushed and looked away when Hinata started to undress.

Hinata sighed as she stared at her binding.

Sasuke noticed this and sighed. He took the binding from her and started to wrap it around her chest.

Hinata blushed as she tried to avoid eye contact with Sasuke. "Um thank you."

Sasuke forced a smile as he tied the cloth in a knot. "There you go."

Hinata smiled and hurried finish dressing. She then followed after him to her father's study.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. When he noticed how strangely his daughter and Sasuke were acting. Usually they were more friendly and closer, but there was some sort of awkward tension between them. "Hinata is it alright if I speak with you alone for a moment."

Hinata's eyes widen, but she agreed.

Hiashi sighed. "So tell me what's going on?"

Hinata gasped. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Hinata."

Hinata bit her lip. "Father I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Mean what?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata gasped and laughed nervously. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

"What exactly happened to you and Sasuke? Did you two get in a fight."

Hinata forced a smile. "Something like that."

"Well have you talked to him?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"Well how can you expect things to get better if you don't talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Well you'll never know until you try."

Hinata smiled and pulled her father into a hug. "Thank you father."

Hiashi smiled and patted Hinata's head.

Hinata sighed as she sat in the library waiting. She smiled when she heard the door open. "Just on time."

Sasuke went stiff when he saw Hinata.

She smiled. Sasuke always went to the library at this time during his break to read.

Sasuke was about to leave when Hinata grabbed his arm.

She bit her lip trying to think of a way to make him stay. "You promised you'll find me a sex ed book."

Sasuke sighed. He completely forgot he made that promise. "Fine."

Hinata watched as Sasuke looked through the shelves it already had been ten minutes and he still couldn't find them.

Sasuke gritted his teeth trying not to swear. That jerk Haishi must of hid them so Hinata couldn't ever find them and start asking questions. He was about to give up when he finally came across one. "Here." He said as he handed it to Hinata. He was about to leave again, but Hinata stopped him.

Hinata blushed as she clung to Sasuke's arm. "I don't know anything about sex Sasuke? Could you at least teach me."

Sasuke desperately wanted to say no, but. He watched as she pouted and gave him those damn puppy dog eyes. The eyes he could never say no to. "Fine."

Hinata smiled.

Sasuke blushed as Hinata pointed the diagram of the female body. What's that? She asked him so innocently. "It's the clitoris."

"Clitoris?"

Sasuke nodded as he felt his face became redder with each second. He wasn't good at this.

"What's the clitoris for?"

"It really doesn't have a propose."

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke bit his lip. "It's just there for pleasurable purposes."

"Really" Hinata said.

Sasuke gulped nervously and nodded. Sasuke's eyes widened when Hinata grabbed his hand and placed it in between her legs.

"Do you think you could show me how it feels?"

Sasuke bit his lip and pulled his hand away. "I can't."

"Why not."

"Hinata I can't keep doing this. What I did was wrong. I took what's most precious to you and you only gave it to me out of pity." Sasuke gasped when Hinata slapped him.

"You really are an idiot Sasuke. I didn't give you my virginity out of pity, but because I wanted to."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I only want you Sasuke." She bit her lip nervously. "I can't be a woman Sasuke, but I want to feel like a woman. So please be my sex partner."

Sasuke clenched his fist and then pulled Hinata into a hug. "Order me."

Hinata nodded. "Sasuke I order you be my sex partner."

Sasuke nodded and pulled Hinata into a kiss. "Has you wish your highness."

Hinata smiled and kissed him back. She knew Sasuke really wanted her heart, but that was something she just couldn't give. No matter how much she wanted to or how she felt about him in return. "Do you think you can show me what it feels like now?"

Sasuke smiled. "If my princess wishes it."

Hinata nodded. She gasped when Sasuke pushed her back up against the wall and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata then smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

I hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Sasuke." Hinata whimpered as she felt Sasuke's hands on her body and the cool October breeze on her bare skin.

Sasuke smirked as he rubbed his penis against her opening getting covered her her sweet juices.

Hinata bit her lip as she tried not to moan. "Sasuke what if someone catches us?"

Sasuke smirked as he licked her neck. "Well then you'll just have to be quiet then." He grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto his penis.

Hinata bit her hand trying to muffle her moan. "Sasuke."

"Move Hinata."

Hinata nodded and slowly started to move up and down on his penis.

Sasuke groaned

Hinata felt her face became redder with each second. She couldn't believe she was doing something like this out in the open. One false move and she would be discovered. Sasuke really was a pervert, but it was also her fault for encouraging it in the first place. After all she did ask him to be her sex partner. She just didn't expect they would be doing it so much and at weird places.

She turned even redder thinking of all the places they've done it at. His and her bedroom, in the tub, the library, in the hallway when everyone was asleep, the dining room, her father's office, and now here they were doing it in the maze garden.

"Sasuke." Hinata bit her lip as her nails dug into his bare back. She was sa close.

Sasuke smiled and placed his fingers on her clitrous and gently stroked.

Hinata threw her head back in pleasure and called out Sasuke's name as she came.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and thrust into her a few more times until he released.

Hinata whimpered when Sasuke pulled out already missing his warmth.

Sasuke stood up and pulled his pants up. "Get dressed. Your father in probably wondering why it's taking me so long to show you the plans.

Hinata nodded and began to dress herself.

Hiashi sighed as he stared at the letter in his hands. He hurried and hid it when his office door opened. "Oh it's you."

Hinata smiled. "Hello father. You wanted to see me and Sasuke?"

"Yes I just got a letter from your cousin Neji."

Hinata's face lit up. "Neji."

Haishi nodded. "He wants to see you and me."

"Really" Hinata said happily. "When do we leave!"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait." Hinata said as she was about to run out of the room and start backing.

"Hold on one moment."

Hinata froze in spot.

"The road to take to Neji's in quite dangerous so you and I are doing to take separate carriages. Sasuke will be in yours while I'll have Kakashi in mine."

Hinata smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Come on Sasuke's let's go back."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched Hinata smile ear to ear and had a little skip to her walk as she covered her clothes. "So who is this Neji?"

"He's my cousin. He and I use to play a lot when we were little."

"Why have I never met him?"

"He was around before you became a servant. He had to stop coming after the death of his father."

Sasuke frowned something just didn't seem right. "Did you have feeling for him?"

Hinata gasped. "It was nothing like that Sasuke. I still thought I was a boy when we played. He didn't have any idea I was a girl ether. Besides he was more like a brother to me.

Sasuke sighed and stood up from Hinata's bed.

Where are you going?" She asked

"To pack."

Hinata watched as Sasuke left the room. She didn't know why, but he didn't seem happy.

Hinata stared out the window in awe as she watched the world go past her. She never been out of the kingdom before so she was really excited.

Sasuke sighed as he watched his beloved princess.

Hinata smiled and turned around to face Sasuke who sat opposite from her. "Isn't this exciting we're going out of the kingdom."

Sasuke frowned. "Sure."

Hinata held his hand. "Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"It's nothing."

Hinata sighed and decided to change the subject. "Remember when we played hide and seek from the maids."

Sasuke chuckled. "You always liked to tease the maids."

Hinata smiled. "I still remember when we hid in the carriage and it started to go when we were inside."

"Yeah the driver didn't notice us for two hours. Your dad so pissed."

Hinata giggled. "I'm surprised that he didn't punish us."

"Yeah punish us." Sasuke said said hesitantly.

Flashback  
Hiashi sighed. "Hinata you may go."

Hinata nodded and left leaving Sasuke and Hiashi alone.

Sasuke gasped as he held his throbbing cheek.

"I've told you to protect my daughter and you just put her in danger."

"But, Haishi it wasn't my fault. It was…"

"I don't care if it was my daughters fault. She reckless. You know better Sasuke."

Sasuke bit his lip and fell to his knees and bowed on his hands and feet. "I'm sorry Haishi it won't happen again. Please forgive me."

"Fine, but no dinner for you tonight."

"Thank you sir."  
End of flashback.

Sasuke sighed. Hiashi wasn't a bad man, but he always punished him instead of his daughter and he didn't know why. His father and Hiashi were both very similar when it came to having a temper.

Hinata frowned. He had the look again. The look he made whenever he was thinking about something from his his past. Hinata knew Sasuke held a lot of secrets from her, but she never asked about them. Cause she knew someday when he was ready he would tell her.

Sasuke frowned. He knew that look. The look Hinata gave him whenever she wanted to know what he was thinking. He knew she wanted to know his past, but that wasn't something he was ready to tell her yet.

Hinata and Sasuke both froze when the left the carriage come to a stop. Something wasn't right.

Sasuke reached under his seat to pull out his sword. "Stay here." Sasuke slowly pushed the door open and walked outside. He sighed no one was there. He was about to put his sword back in its sheath when 5 men jumped from on top of the the carriage and pinned Sasuke down.

"Sasuke." Hinata called out and ran out of the carriage.

"Oh it's our lucky day. It's king Haishi son."

Hinata gasped when about 3 men snuck up behind her and pushed and pinned her down.

"His father would pay a fortune to get him back." a man with brown hair said.

"Yeah, but first let's see if they have any gold on them."

"Let him go." Sasuke growled.

A man with red hair started searching inside the carriage. "Damn it there isn't any."

"Are little prince must of hid it. Start stripping them until you find what you're looking for."

Hinata gasped and tried to break free.

Sasuke gritted his as he felt his blood start to boil.

Hinata gasped when they slowly started to unbutton her top. They were just one button away from revealing her truth when.

"I told you to let her go!" Sasuke yelled as he broke free from the men and grabbed his sword.

Hinata and the men eyes widened. Sasuke's eyes were red.

"Let go of him or I'll slaughter everyone of you." He said with venom in his voice. He knew these kind of men. If they knew Hinata was a woman they just won't hold her captive they would rape her.

One of the men chuckled. "There's no way. Your all talk." He then charged at Sasuke with a knife in his hands.

Hinata eyes widened as she watched Sasuke cut the man and as blood spattered all over.

Sasuke smirked. "Your friend isn't dead, but if you want to leave then I would go."

They all nodded and ran.

Sasuke sighed and put his sword back into its sheath. He walked towards Hinata who still laid there. "Are you alright." He reached his hand toward her. Sasuke watched as she flinched. Sasuke pulled his hand away.

Hinata eyes widened when she realized what she did. "Sasuke wait"

Sasuke stood up. "I'm sorry Hinata." Sasuke walked around the carige and groaned. There horses were gone. Probably scared off by the bandits. "Hinata can you stand?"

Hinata nodded and tried to stand, but ended up falling and clenching her leg.

Sasuke grabbed her leg and stared at it. "You must have injured it when the men attacked you."

Hinata frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He got on his knees. "Get on my back I'll carry you."

Hinata nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke stood and started to walk. By carriage it would of taken them one day to get there, but they lost their horses and they weren't even a ¼ way there. It was going to take them three, four with him carrying Hinata. So he needed to go and take as few breaks as possible. He didn't need Haishi killing him for putting his daughter in danger.

Hinata sighed and buried her face into the back of his neck. "Sasuke thank you."

I hope you liked this chapter. I was original going to make his chapter really long, but decided to put it in the next chapter instead. Please review I worked really hard on this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sasuke thank you."

Sasuke frowned when he felt Hinata bury her face in his neck and said those words to him. He didn't deserve that thank you. He almost killed a man today. He bit his lip. He was nothing more than a liar. He knew Hinata had so many questions. Things he couldn't tell her. Cause if you knew the truth she would never look at him the same way ever again.

"Sasuke please rest." Hinata said

"I can't." Sasuke gasped for air feeling like his lungs were about to give out on him.

Hinata frowned and stared at the setting sun. Sasuke had been carrying her for hours without a single break. This had to stop. He needed to rest. "Sasuke."

Sasuke went stiff when he felt Hinata hot breath on the back on his neck.

"Please rest. If not for yourself then for me."

Sasuke sighed and finally got onto his knees so Hinata could get off. "Alright, but just for a few hours."

Hinata smiled and started to gather wood for a fire.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Hinata try to start a fire by hitting two rocks together.

She groaned in annoyance. "This is impossible."

He grabbed the rocks from her. "Let me show you."

Hinata watched in awe at the sparks the rocks made. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Sasuke went stiff for a moment.

"I'm sorry I…"

Sasuke stopped her before she could talk anymore. "My brother taught me."

Hinata eyes widened. "Brother?" This was the first time Sasuke even in the slightest mentioned his past. "I thought you didn't have any memories from your past?"

"I didn't until about a year ago."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

Hinata frowned and touched his hand "I'm sorry Sasuke." Hinata smiled when she felt Sasuke squeeze her hand.

"We should get some rest."

Hinata nodded and laid down on the grass. "Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Hn."

Hinata smiled as she watched Sasuke sleep. He looked so at peace. She slowly scotted towards him until her body was next to his. She ran her fingers through his black locks. They were so soft and gentle to the touch. She giggled as she watched a little drool form on his mouth. She gently wiped the drool from his mouth and placed a tender kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Sasuke." She whispered so he couldn't hear her just in case he was awake. She loved him, but she couldn't tell him this out loud. No matter how much she wanted to.

Hinata awoke to a noise. She looked around noticing all the things she didn't notice yesterday cause of the dark. They were in a forested area. She almost jumped when she heard a splash. She turned her head and gasped to the sight of a almost naked Sasuke trying to catch some fish.

Sasuke froze when he heard a gasp he turned around to find Hinata wide awake staring at his nakedness. Sasuke blushed he was only wearing a pair of braies that barely covered anything. "I didn't want to get my clothes wet. I'm sorry I'll get…" Sasuke eyes widened when Hinata pulled her shirt off. "Hinata what are you?"

Hinata blushed and pulled her pants off. Only leaving her binding and her braies. She shivered when she entered her foot into the water. "Sasuke could you teach me how to fish?"

"Sure, but this isn't really fishing. I'm just trying to catch some for are breakfast."

"I know, but could you still teach me."

"Alright."

Hinata burst out laughing when Sasuke landed face first into the water.

Sasuke sat up from the water. It going just below his chest. "You think that's funny?"

Hinata yelped when Sasuke grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Hinata coughed as her head poked through the water surface.

"Now that's funny." Sasuke chuckled.

Hinata glared at him and splashed his face. Hinata gasped when he splashed her back.

Hinata smiled as she watched as Sasuke cooked the fish. She was completely soaking wet from all the splashing she and Sasuke did.

Sasuke sighed and handed her a cooked fish. "I'm sorry I got you soaked."

"I don't mind I had fun." She said as she took a bite. She was so at ease at that moment. Was this what freedom felt like? Freedom to do what she wanted without a care in the world. Was this Sasuke life before he was taken in? "Is this what being a peasant feels like?"

"Well yes and no."

"Man you're lucky Sasuke you had all this."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Being a servant isn't all it's cracked up to be Hinata."

"It has to be better than being royalty. Freedom to do whatever you want, No guards on your tail, no maids or overprotective fathers. You're so lucky." Hinata gasped when Sasuke slammed his fist into the ground.

"Lucky! Don't make me laugh! At least you never had to worry about where to sleep, or how your going to feed your stomach!"

"Sasuke?"

"You never had to watch your brother starve himself so you could eat or die protecting you!"

Hinata eyes widened. "Sasuke I…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "You know nothing."

Hinata bit her lip as she watched Sasuke sit down and hid his face in the palm of my hands. She stood up and took a seat next to him. Her fingers played with the tips of his hair. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't know. I was being selfish. I was only thinking of myself." She pulled him into a tight embrace. "Can you forgive me."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he shed tears that he held back for many years. "Why did he have to die and leave me?"

"Shhh" Hinata ran her fingers through his locks. "It's okay."

After a long cry Sasuke pulled away from her embrace.

Hinata smiled and cupped his cheek. "Sasuke please tell me what happened."

I hope you liked it. Sorry it took a while to update. Been super busy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Itachi fell to his knees as he gasped for much needed air. He looked around making sure he lost them. He sighed in relief and pulled the blanket off to reveal the small bundle of a 5 year old boy.

Sasuke yawned and opened his eyes. "Big brother where are we?"

Itachi smiled and hugged his little brother. It seemed his little brother didn't realize what was going on. It was better that way. "We're in the middle of a forest."

"Where's mother and father?"

Itachi bit his lip. "Gone."

"Will they come back?"

Itachi pulled Sasuke closer to him his body shaking. "I'm afraid not."

Sasuke frowned as he stared at his brother who was trying so desperately to catch a fish. They've been living in the woods for about two weeks now and he was hating it. "Why can't we go back home to mother, father, and uncle?"

Itachi sighed. "I told you already."

Sasuke glared at him. "That's not a good enough reason. How do I know your not lying to me?"

Itachi glared at him. "Why the hell would I lie! Do you think I like living in these woods with just the clothes on my back! I miss home just has much as you do! The fancy dinners, the parties, bathes, my nice warm bed…" Itachi froze when he noticed Sasuke's lip tremble and tears started to spill out of his eyes. Itachi ran to his side and pulled him into a hug. "Shh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

Sasuke trembled and pulled his brother closer. "I want mom."

Itachi sighed and ran a hand in his brothers hair. "Me too."

Sasuke's teeth chattered as he pulled his brother closer to his freezing body. They been living in the woods for about six months now and it was the middle of December. Luckily they found a cave that would shield them from some of the cold, but that didn't mean it wasn't still cold. "Itachi I'm cold and hungary."

Itachi bit his lip as he stared at his brothers shirt that use to fit him but now was too big for him. Underneath that shirt you could see Sasuke's ribs. Itachi lip trembled and pulled Sasuke closer. It broke his heart to see his little brother like this. He tried everything to get Sasuke to gain weight even giving Sasuke his ration of food. Itachi bit his lip as he shed silent tears. He knew if he didn't do something soon he and Sasuke were going to die.

Sasuke's little eyes lit up when he noticed the loaf of bread in his brothers arms. He stood up from the cold rocky floor and ran towards his brother. He eyed the bread. "Where did you get that?"

Itachi smiled. "I went to the village and a nice woman offered it to me."

Sasuke felt his stomach growl and twist at the sweet smell. He reached out to the bread, but stopped. "Where did you get that?" He pointed to Itachi's eye.

Itachi covered his black eye with his right hand. "It's nothing I just tripped."

Sasuke frowned. He knew his brother was lying, but he didn't know why?

Sasuke awake to find his brother sneaking out. He slowly sat up and looked through the cave opening. It looked to be about two in the morning. What could Itachi be doing at two in the morning?

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he hid behind a small village home staring at his brother without him knowing. Sasuke gulped nervously. His brother was stealing.

"Hey what are you doing?" A deep voice said.

Itachi gasped and grabbed his small bag of potatoes and jerky. He started to run, but yelped when someone grab his shoulder. Itachi bit his lip and slowly turned his head expecting to find one of the villagers. His eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand and started to run. He knew a great hiding place.

Itachi was about to speak when Sasuke put a finger on his lips to shush him.

Sasuke sighed when the grown ups finally left.

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke forced a smile. "Let's go back."

Itachi bit his lip as he watched Sasuke poking at his potato. "Sasuke stop poking it. You gotta eat."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"What?" Itachi asked.

"How long have you been stealing?"

Itachi frowned. "About a week now."

Sasuke bit his lip. He was taught at a very young age the wrongs of stealing. Their mother was a kind religious woman and if she knew what they were doing she would be disgusted and rolling in her grave. Yes he knew his parents were dead. Itachi never told him, but he wasn't stupid. They've been living in these woods for 8 months now their parents should of came for them already. Sasuke sighed and finally took a bite from his potato filling his stomach with food and guilt. "Itachi."

"Hm."

Sasuke sighed. "Take me with you next time."

Itachi and almost dropped his potato. "I can't do that. It's not safe Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him. "It's not safe for you ether! If I wasn't there you would of been caught! I'm not a little kid anymore Itachi! I'm six years old and I'm not going to just stand by while you do all the dirty work! Besides." Sasuke smirked. "We'll get more food if we work together."

Itachi sighed he didn't like this by Sasuke was right. "Fine."

Sasuke smiled and took another bite of his potato. He didn't like the idea of stealing, but there was no way he was just going to watch his brother being corrupted while he stayed pure. You can't stay pure forever in this unforgiving world.

I know it took me forever to update and I'm sorry for that. School and work just have me going 90 miles an hour.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to apologize for the long wait. I've been super busy with school and lately I've been crazy about reylo fanfics so my free time I had was going into that. I also had writers block on this story so that didn't help.

Chapter 13

Hinata covered her mouth in shock at Sasuke's words. "You were a orphan?"

Sasuke forced a smile as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know pretty pathetic." Sasuke let out a gasp when Hinata grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Unlike there other kisses this was sweet and innocent.

Hinata pulled away. "You're not pathetic." Hinata always thought it was strange how skinny Sasuke was when she first met him. But she finally knew. Hinata smiled and stroked his cheek.

Sasuke bit his lip and looked at the ground to afraid to face her gaze. Sometimes he wished Hinata wasn't so kind to him. He knew he didn't deserve that kindness. He finally had the guts to tell her the truth, but not the whole truth. That was something he never could do. Cause he too afraid she would no longer see him in the same way. Sasuke stood up and helped Hinata up. "We should get going. Do you think you can walk."

Hinata took a few steps and nodded.

"Good."

Hinata frowned as she followed behind him. He'd been silent since they started walking. "Sasuke you never did tell me how Itachi died."

Sasuke went stiff at those words. Memories he wanted to forget came flooding back into his mind.

...

Itachi groaned and patted his full belly. "So tell again where did you get this chicken Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked as he took his last bite of his chicken leg. "It's a secret."

Itachi smiled and patted his brother on the head. "Well this has been the greatest 13th birthday. Thank you for the present Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, but soon that smile was replaced with a face of horror when a group of men walked into their cave.

"You!" a heavy man with yellow teeth said pointing to Sasuke. "Your the kid who stole my chickens."

Itachi stood up and hid his brother behind his back. "You must be mistaken sir. My brother ever has stolen before." Itachi said lying through his teeth.

The heavy man was about to raise a hand against him when his friend with blonde hair stopped him.

"Noah what are you doing?" the fatty said angrily.

"James wait don't these kids look familiar?"

Fatty raised a brow and gave Itachi and Sasuke a closer look. "I don't see anything?"

Blondie sighed. "Three years ago there was a bounty for two children from the Uchiha kingdom."

"Uchiha kingdom, but there all…"

"Dead I know. But two children escaped."

Itachi turned pale when the blonde man's greasy fingers touched his cheek.

"These two just happen to look just like those two boys." He smiled wickedly.

"What are you suggesting Noah?"

He smirked. "Kill them and turn them in for the money. We could buy 50 chickens if the money."

Sasuke and Itachi both gasped. They looked desperately around the cave trying to find a way to escape, but the only escape was being blocked by these two men.

They both smiled wickedly and drew their knives.

Itachi looked frantically through the cave there had to be a way to escape. That's when he noticed the fat mans legs. Maybe if he kicked this man's legs in the right place the man would fall over giving them the chance to escape. Itachi ready his foot and kicked the man has hard as he could.

Fatty gasped in pain and toppled over and handed on his friend.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and hurried and started to climb over the fattys toppled body.

Fatty slashed around trying to grab the two children with his friend under him yelling curse words.

Sasuke smiled as he and Itachi ran. "That was brilliant brother." Sasuke froze when he no longer felt his brother's hand in his hand. Sasuke turned around to find his brother kneeling on the ground clenching his side. "Itachi what's wrong?" Sasuke moved Itachi's away from his side and gasped at the sight of blood. "Itachi."

Itachi forced a smile. "Fatty must of got me with his knife when he was thrashing around trying to get us."

Sasuke tried to help his brother help, but Itachi pushed his hand away.

"Sasuke leave without me."

"No!"

"I'll just be a burden to you Sasuke. I've lost too much blood."

"NO! I won't!" Sasuke gasped when Itachi slapped him.

"There's no time!"

Sasuke raised a brow when Itachi placed a paper in his hands and their fathers ring.

"Find king Haishi and give these to him. He'll protect you."

"What about you?"

Itachi laughed. "Don't worry your big brother will be right behind you. Now go!"

Sasuke nodded and started running until Itachi couldn't see him, but he still could he hid behind the bushes waiting for his brother. There was no way he would leave him.

Itachi tried to stand, but this body gave out of him. It was no use he was getting dizzy.

"There he is, but where's his little brother?"

"It doesn't matter one of them with still set us for life."

Itachi kicked and punched trying to get away from the men. He couldn't die he had Sasuke to take care of.

Sasuke cover his mouth in horror as he watched his brother trying to fight off the men. He wanted to run to him stop this, but. His body shook in fear. He couldn't move. "Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as he watched in horror when a man shoved a knife into his brothers chest.

Itachi eyes widened at the sound of his brother. He wasn't the only one the men did too and they were coming towards him. "Sasuke!" Itachi tried to move, but his body wouldn't allow it. "Sasuke run!"

...

Sasuke gasped as he kept running. He had no idea how long he'd been running he didn't even know if the men were still chasing after him. Sasuke let out a yelp when his foot tripped over a branch and he started tumbling down a hill.

Sasuke panted trying to catch his breath as he laid on the ground. This whole body hurt. His lip trembled as he finally let out a sob. "Itachi." Sasuke covered his eyes as he just laid there sobbing. "Itachi I'm sorry I'm so sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Haishi walked back and forth next to the front door of Neji's home waiting for any news.

Neji sighed as he watched his uncle. "Uncle please calm down. I have my men searching everywhere for Hinata. Hinata should be fine doesn't he have his servent with him."

Hiashi clenched his fist. "Sasuke." he said to himself. "She better be safe."

…...

Sasuke bit his lip as he scrubbed his back trying to avert his eyes.

Hinata blushed drizzling water on her bare arms feeling Sasuke's eyes on her back. You would think after Sasuke seeing her naked so many times she wouldn't be embarrassed a few weeks ago she wouldn't have been, but that was before she knew she was a girl.

"We should be at Neji's later today if we keep a good pace." Sasuke said breaking the awkward silence.

Hinata smiled and turned her head slightly. "That's great."

"Is your ankle okay?"

"Yes it's much better." After Hinata finished scrubbing off she exited the lake and started to dress when something shiny caught her eye. She reached out and picked it up. "What's this?" She twirled a silver ring with her fingers.

Sasuke's eyes widened and snatched the ring from Hinata. "It's nothing?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at this.

…...

Haishi walked down the dark halls fully awake. He couldn't sleep with his daughter missing. Haishi went stiff when he heard someone opening the front door. "Hello?" There was no answer. Haishi grabbed the nearest item that just happened to be a vace. Slowly he walked towards the door waiting to attack.

Neji awoke to the sound of glass shattering. He jumped out of his bed and started running towards the sound. "What happened?" He gasped as he watched his uncle sobbing holding Hinata in his arms.

Hinata sobbed and clung to her father. "I missed you so much father."

"I thought I lost you." Hiashi ran a hand through his daughter hair.

Hinata smiled. "Our carriage was attacked, but Sasuke protected me."

Hiashi pulled away from his daughter and stared at the young man. "You saved Hinata?"

Sasuke nodded.

Hiashi smiled. "Thank you."

"Hinata?"

Hinata froze and eyed Neji. She then smiled and ran into his arms. "It's so good to see you Neji."

Neji smiled and pulled away from her to get a better look at her. "Wow you're no longer a little kid. All grown up."

Hinata giggled. "So are you. You've became quite handsome."

Neji grabbed a chunk of Hinata's hair and began playing with it between his fingers. "And you've become quite beautiful, breathtaking."

Hinata blushed and raised a brow at this.

Neji just laughed. "I'm just teasing Hinata."

Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt his blood start to boil. "Well it's nice chatting, but Hinata has had a long day and need his rest."

"Of course bedroom is just up the stairs to the left. Choose anyroom you want."

Hinata nodded and left with Sasuke following behind her.

…..

Hinata smiled and opened the wardrobe doors finding tons off clothes. It was nice that Neji always had clothes in the guest bedroom especially since she and Sasuke lost all their belonging during the attack. Hinata pulled a nightshirt out. "Neji is so thoughtful."

Sasuke eye twitched at this. "I don't like him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?"

"Like he knows you're a woman and he's about to claim you."

Hinata laughed. "Don't be silly."

Sasuke walked towards her and pulled the shirt out of her grasp and tossed it onto the ground.

Hinata bit her lip and slowly backed away not liking the way Sasuke was eying her. Like a predator. Hinata went stiff when her back hit the back of the door. She looked around, but was trapped when Sasuke placed his hands at her sides locking her in place. She bit her lip when she heard the door locking.

"I don't like the way he stares at what belongs to me." He growled as he drew closer. Nuggling her legs apart with his knee. "You belong to me." He reached for her blouse and began to unbutton it.

Hinata glared at him and slabbed his hand away. "Who said I belonged to you?"

"I did. The moment I claimed your innocence you belonged to me."

Hinata glared at him and tried to break free from his grasp. "I don't belong to anyone!"

"You're mine!"

"No I…" Hinata let out a gasp when Sasuke gripped her shirt ripping it open causing the buttons to fly off. "Sasuke"

Sasuke growled as he stared at her binding. He gripped the wrapping and ripped it letting her breasts bounce into his hands. Sasuke squoze and rolled her nipples with his fingers listening to his princess moans. He was tired of only having her in secret he wanted everyone to know she belonged to him especially that Neji bastard. "Hinata you're mine!" He growled and plopped a nipple into his mouth and began sucking.

Hinata called out feeling her body's need betray her. "Sasuke stop it."

Sasuke bit and rolled his tongue against the tender flesh

Hinata eyes widened when she felt a hand on her pants tugging them down. "I said stop it!" Hinata covered her mouth in horror when she realized what she had done.

Sasuke looked at the ground as he held his throbbing cheek. He pulled away from Hinata.

"Wait Sasuke. I'm sor…"

"No I'm sorry your highness."

Hinata tried to reach out to him. Please don't call me that. She thought.

"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have forced myself onto you. You're right, you're your own woman and no one owns you."

"Sasuke."

"Goodnight your highness."

Hinata bit her lip as she watched Sasuke leave. She wanted to run to him beg him to stay, but no movement or words came out. When the door closed Hinata fell to her knees and sobbed.

Sorry for the long wait I just didn't have any motivation for this story, but I'm slowly getting it back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hinata walked around in a daz. Neji was talking to her about something, but didn't catch it with her mind elsewhere. She turned around finding Sasuke walking behind her. She frowned at this. Since what happened yesterday Sasuke didn't speak to her. He was only there because of her father's orders wanting Neji and her to be safe while they explored the gardens.

"What do you think Hinata?"

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes what?"

Neji just rolled his eyes and laughed. "I was asking if you would like to have dinner with me and your father."

Hinata smiled "That would be nice. Oh are you coming to my 16th birthday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hinata frowned in annoyance as she eyed her glass of water while her father and cousin where drinking wine. It made her feel like a child when she was almost an adult and she hated it. Even Sasuke was drinking from a bottle of whiskey leaning against the wall listening to their conversation.

It was then silent all of a sudden. Hinata raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hinata, Neji and I have been speaking. Well we decided it's time."

"Time for what?"

Hiashi sighed and took a gulp of his wine. "I should of told you long ago, but I ever knew how to tell you. Hinata I've lied to you, everyone as. Hinata you're really a woman."

It was dead silent expect for Sasuke spitting out his drink coughing.

Hinata just blinked. She couldn't believe it her father finally told her.

"Are you okay Hinata? I know it's quite a shocker, but please don't take it hard."

Hinata bit her lip. "It's fine."

"You're taking it quite well?"

"Well it's kind of hard to be shocked when your whole life you've noticed your body was different, but didn't know why." Hinata jumped when she heard a slam. She turned her head finding Sasuke slam his half empty bottle on a small table. He then stomped off not saying anything.

Later that night she heard yelling from Neji's office. She placed a ear to the door and started listening.

"Why the hell did you tell her!"

"I was tired of hiding it from her."

"You were tired! I had to lie to everyday, her best friend!"

"And I'm her father!"

"Father? Don't make me laugh. A real father wouldn't have his daughter dress as a man! You've never been there for her! Do you even know her favorite food, color, or favorite book! I've been there for her this whole time! Do you know how hard it was lying to the person I…"

Before Hinata could catch the last word she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned to find Neji. "Ne…"

"Shh."

Before Hinata could say anything else Neji grabbed her hand dragging her away from the door. He lead her inside the library having her seat on the loveseat.

Neji sighed and took a seat next to her. "It's not polite to spy on people Hinata."

"What was that all about?"

"Your servant, Sasuke. He's not very happy with your father. I don't blame him." Neji held her hands. "I've wanted to tell you for so long."

"How long have you known?"

"Since I was three. I heard my father talking to your father and well they didn't know I was there and they let it slip."

Hinata bit her lip. "Do you think Sasuke is okay?"

Neji frowned at this. "You care for him?"

Hinata blushed. "Of course I do he's my best friend."

Neji forced a smile. "He's strong Hinata he should be fine." He then stood up. "You better get some rest. You're leaving in the morning."

Hinata nodded and followed Neji out of the room. She was about to enter her room when Neji grabbed her hand. "Neji."

He placed her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Goodnight Hinata."

Hinata blushed and nodded running inside her room.

Hinata watched as the servants placed her father's belonging onto the carriage. She gasped when she finally found Sasuke his face covered in bruises. She ran to him cupping his cheeks gently. "Sasuke what happen…"

"Hinata!"

Hinata froze at the sound of her father's yell.

"Stay away from him."

"But"

"That's an order."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

Hinata frowned the whole ride home. What did her father do to Sasuke? She kept thinking.

Months went by and Hinata's 16th birthday was just 2 days away during that whole time Sasuke hadn't spoke to her or even looked upon her. She tried, but Sasuke would ether ignore her or her father would catch her. She placed a hand on her aching chest. Her heart ached and yearned for him. She missed him.

Neji smiled and he walked through the castle doors. He then caught eye of Hinata. His smile got even wider as he approached her. "Hello beautiful."

Hinata didn't say anything still in a daz.

"Hinata, Hinata!"

Hinata gasped and snapped out of it. "Neji? Oh hi Neji sorry about that I was just thinking."

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Hinata sighed as she walked through the gardens staring at all the decorations. The ones Sasuke put up. She was about to head back, but stopped when she noticed a man entering the barn.

Hinata pushed the barns door open and sneaked in. She hid behind the hay.

Sasuke smiled as he brushed the horse fine hair. He laughed when the horse started getting antsy. "Easy girl. I know it's not fun, but you'll look beautiful afterwards." Sasuke continued to brush the animals hair. "You're a lot like a woman I love. She always hated getting her hair brushed."

Hinata then stood up from her hiding place. "And she still does."

Sasuke went stiff and turned around.

Hinata smiled and slowly started to walk towards him. "All the servants would pin me down trying to brush my ratty locks, but I wouldn't let then. Then you walked into the room your voice calm and gentle. You took my hand and said Hinata please do me the honor and let me brush your hair. Your hair is so beautiful please let me brush it." Hinata was right in front of Sasuke and cupped his cheek. "I didn't know why I agreed, maybe it was because you were kind or maybe it was the way you looked at me." Her lips were just inches away from his trembling lips.

"And how did I look at you?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"With love." Hinata finally sealed the space between their lips.

Sasuke body trembled trying to push Hinata, but ending up pulling her closer.

Hinata broke the kiss to place little kisses on his neck causing Sasuke to moan.. "I missed you."

Sasuke eyes widened when he felt his back hit the hay. "Hinata wai…"

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and silenced him with her lips.

Sasuke body shook. "Please Hinata sto…"

Hinata reached for his shirt, untucked it from his pants and began to unbutton them.

"Hinata sto…"

Hinata gasped in horror when Sasuke bare chest was revealed to her. "Sasuke what happened to you?"

Sasuke pushed Hinata off him and began buttoning his shirt back up.

"Sasuke your covered in scars! Who did this to you?"

Sasuke sat up fixing his clothes not saying anything.

Hinata felt her anger start to boil. "Did my father do this!"

Sasuke went stiff then turned to face Hinata and finally spoke. "It's not any or your concern Hinata."

"It is! My father just put scars on the man I love!"

Sasuke went even stiffer.

Hinata took a deep breath. "I love you Sasuke. I wanted to tell you for so long, but didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid. We don't have to hide how we feel anymore. Father said on my 16th birthday we are going to reveal the truth to everyone."

"Is that all he told you?"

"What?"

"Nothing." He walked towards the barn doors and opened them. "Goodbye Hinata."

"Wait!" Hinata watched as Sasuke left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hinata panted squeezing her hands into fist. "Does it really need to be this tight?"

The maid tying her corset just laughed. "Your highness, this is a corset it has to be tight."

Hinata sighed. "Being a man is so much easier."

"Oh my gosh she look beautiful." The maid squealed.

Hinata looked into the mirror and smiled. She spun around in her dress, but ended up tripping over the long fabric. Hinata smile turned into a frown. "How am I supposed to walk in this? The fabric is too long and this collar is choking me."

The maid just rolled her eyes and helped her up. "You'll get used to it."

Hinata sighed and started to walk towards her door. "How am I supposed to walk through this door with how buffy this is?"

Hinata frowned as she entered the ballroom everyone eyes were on her, but she only wanted one person's eyes on her and he wasn't here.

"I would like to intrude you to my daughter Hinata." Hiashi annocened.

Everyone gasped and started to whisper to each other.

"I lied my child Hinata has been a women this whole time and were throwing this party to reveal the secret, and her coming of age, and to announce my daughter's engagement."

Hinata eyes widened as she stared at her father. "Engagement?"

Hiashi smiled and grabbed his daughter's hand placing it into Neji's hand. "Her engagement to her cousin Neji."

Neji frowned as he looked at Hinata. "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata bit her lip feeling fresh tears running down her cheeks. "I'm fine."

Sasuke sighed as he sat on his bed squirreling the ring in his fingers. His brother told him to show this to Haishi before he died, but he could never bring himself to do it. If he Hiashi knew who he was, who his family was he would of been killed. Sasuke then pulled a paper out of his pocket, and what was up with this paper. His brother gave him a blank paper.

Sasuke almost jumped when Hinata kicked his door open slamming it right behind her. Sasuke hurried and shoved the ring and paper into his pocket.

Hinata glared at him as she tried to move around in her dress. "Why weren't you at my party?"

"I wasn't invited."

"Yes you were. I invited you!"

Sasuke sighed. "Your father didn't want me their."

"Why because I'm engaged! Did you know!"

"That night when I confronted your father he told me his plan. He's planning to marry you to Neji to keep the throne in the family."

Hinata grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Why didn't you tell me!" She bit her lip as she tried not to cry. "I don't want to marry him. I want to marry you Sasuke."

"You can't."

"Why not, maybe if we explain…"

"I already did."

Hinata froze.

Sasuke sighed. "That night I told you father that I loved you. I didn't mean to it just slipped." Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt showing Hinata all his scars. "And that's when he gave me these."

Hinata felt her tears finally slip. She placed a hand on his chest. "Sasuke." She kissed his scars one at a time. "I'm so sorry."

….

Two weeks later  
Hinata frowned as she laid in her bed wide awake. Her wedding was tomorrow. Most women would be happy to be married, but she wasn't. She sat up in bed. She couldn't take it anymore she had to see him.

Sasuke bit his lip as he tossed in turned in his bed. Sasuke jumped and grabbed his dagger next to his bed when he noticed a shadowy figure.

"It's just me Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and placed his knife down. "Hinata what are you doing?"

Hinata bit her lip and sat on his bed next to him. "I want you to do me one last favor before I wed."

"That's that?"

Hinata bit her lip and pulled the blankets off him and took a seat on his lap. She reached for the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it off.

Sasuke eyes widened as he eyed her naked body. He hadn't seen in so long. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Sasuke eyes widened when he realized what he just thought. He tried to push Hinata off him, but Hinata yelling no stopped him.

"Please Sasuke. I want to make love to you one last time before I marry Neji. I want to remember what is feels like for the rest of my life."

Sasuke bit his lip. He took a deep breath and stripped himself bare for Hinata.

Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke tenderly on the lips. "Thank you."  
…..

Hinata moaned as she dug her nails through his back feeling him move slowly inside her. Usually she would want Sasuke to be fast, but this time she wanted him to be slow. She wanted to memorize everything about him. The way he looked, he smelled, he sounded, and how he felt.

Sasuke sighed placing loving kisses anywhere he could reach on Hinata bare skin. He was going to miss this, having her his arms. "Hinata…" He licked the pulse of her neck as he rolled his hips.

Sasuke let out a moan when he felt Hinata tighten around him causing him to cum along with her. "Hinata…" he panted."I love you so much."

Hinata smiled running her fingers through his sweaty hair. "I love you too."

That night the only thing that could be heard was their love making as they made love over and over again.

….

Sasuke awoke finding himself naked in his own bed. He frowned at the empty spot that Hinata belonged. Today was the day she would no longer belong to him. He sat up feeling his anger boil when he noticed the blank paper. He grabbed the paper and tossed it towards the burning fire, but missed it. "Why! Itachi why did you give me a useless blank paper!"

Sasuke clenched his fist. They were probably saying their vows now. Sasuke sighed and stood up starting to dress. He grabbed a small sack and started placing his belonging into it. It would be best if he left before they returned. He froze as he eyed the Romeo and Juliet book Hinata gave him. He took a deep breath placing the book into his bag.

He was about to leave when he noticed something. He bent down and picked up the paper.

Hinata bit her lip as she clenched her bouquet.

"Does anyone reject of his marriage." the priest said.

"Yes!"

Hinata eyes widened and turned around to find Sasuke walking towards her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haishi growled.

Sasuke smirked and pulled the paper out of his pocket. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. The heir the the Uchiha throne. Hinata's betroth."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well I have some good news this fanfic only has one or two chapters left until it's complete. Thank you everyone for sticking with me and this fanfic.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sasuke sighed as he played and tugged on the older man's hair. "When will mother and father return?"

Madara chuckled at the five year old on his lap. "Soon they went to the Hyuga kingdom to discuss matters."

"Matter?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's nothing important child."

"Oh… Uncle who will be king after you pass?"

Madara smiled and ruffled the young boys hair. "You of course."

"But, what about father or Itachi. Shouldn't they be king after you."

Madara shook his head. "I'm planning to live along life so your father is out of the question. Itachi is too gentle, besides I like you more. You were just like me at this age."

"Uncle can you tell how the Uchiha came into power again?"

Madara smiled. "No one know for sure. The story goes that Indra the very first Uchiha was blessed by the gods with a power to defeat his enemies. Soon after he formed the Uchiha kingdom."

"Do we still have this power?"

"No, but some say once in awhile a few people can unlock this power for a short moment."

Sasuke stared at his uncle in awe.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped off his uncle's lap and stared at his brother. "Brother?"

Itachi glared at Madara. "Sasuke it's time for your lessons."

"But.."

"Now Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and followed after his brother.

"What did he tell you Sasuke?"

"He told me about the story of how we came to rule. He told me I would be king after him."

"Don't listen to him. He's nothing, but a liar. We didn't get our powers from the gods. The devil gave it to us, it's a curse. Sasuke I don't want you around him anymore."

"Why brother?"

"Madara is a bad man Sasuke."

Later that day Sasuke's parents came home, but they were acting strange. Sasuke placed his ear on the door listening his parents talking.

"Dear what are we going to do?"

Fugaku walked back and forth. "I don't know. The Hyugas are only alley, but if we get attacked they won't be able to came to our rescue."

Mikoto sighed "Dear I think it's time…."

Before Sasuke could finish listening a loud banging sound was heard from outside. His parents pushed their bedroom door open and ran to the nearest window.

Sasuke ran to the window. He watched as soldiers and people with torches and weapons tried kicking the door open.

Mikoto frowned "It's too late."

Itachi yawned as he exited his bedroom rubbing his tired eyes. "What's going on?"

Mikoto got to eye level with Itachi and touched his shoulders. "Itachi I want you to take your brother and run. Get as far away from here."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Itachi please just listen to me." She then walked to Sasuke and cupped his face. "Sasuke I want you to go with your brother."

"Why?"

Mikoto bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears. "Don't worry sweetie mommy and daddy will be right behind you." She then placed a pill into Sasuke's hand.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a vitamin. Please take it for mommy."

Sasuke nodded and plopped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it. Things started to become hazy. "Mommy I started to feel sleepy."

"Good sweetie get some rest."

Then everything went black.

Haishi frowned as he watched the young Uchiha walk towards them paper in hand. The day his daughter sound Sasuke he had a feeling Sasuke was a Uchiha since he looked like his late mother, but it couldn't be? the Uchiha's were all massacred.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he handed the paper to Haishi.

Hiashi bit his lip as he stared at the paper. He remember the day he signed this. The Uchiha's were a ruthless people taking land and killing people without any mercy never the rule of Madara. Fugaku hated that, so he formed a secret alliance with him, Hiashi Hyuga. They planned to murder Madara so Fugaku could take the throne and change the Uchiha's for the better. On that day when they formed the alliance they also signed an agreement. Hiashi's daughter would marry Sasuke Fugaku's youngest son.

Hiashi clenched his fist.

Sasuke smirked. "I will be taking my bride now."

"What about me!" Neji growled. "Hiashi promised her to me."

"I was promised to her first."

Hiashi watched as the two men yelled and fought over who Hinata rightful betroth was.

"Well I loved her first." Neji said

"Well I claimed her innocence. She's probably caring my child as we speak."

"You did what!" Neji and Hiashi yelled.

"I dishonored her so it's my duty to marry her." Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come Hinata let's be married."

"Don't you even think about it!" Neji yelled.

Hinata sighed as she watched her cousin and lover fight along with her father. "Do I have any say in this?"

"No!" The men yelled.

"Haishi who is Hinata's rightful betroth?"

Hiashi gritted his teeth. "Sasuke."

Sasuke was about to celebrate his victory, but was stopped before he could.

"But…" Hiashi growled. "You dishonored my daughter. I should have your head for that."

Sasuke gulped nervously.

"Sasuke is the rightful betroth, but that couldn't be fair to Neji since I also promised him. So we'll decide with a sword fight, winner gets Hinata's hand."

* * *

One more chapter to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hinata bit her lip as she watched Sasuke sharpen his blade. "Is this really a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is your life really worth this?"

"Hinata I have to."

"I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke smirked and pulled into a tight embrace. "You won't lose me and I'll win. I can't stand the thought of another man touching you."

Hinata forced a smile and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "For luck."

Hinata covered her eyes in fear as she watched her beloved and cousin fight. She couldn't stand the thought of ether one being killed. Her curiosity got the best of her and she parted her fingers to take a peak.

Sasuke swung his blade bareilly missing Neji.

Neji took that chance and scraped Sasuke's shoulder. "You're so weak."

Sasuke gritted his teeth putting his full force into his next swing.

Hinata let out a gasp when Sasuke back hit the ground. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke clenched his shoulder.

"You call yourself a prince. You can't even fight me." Neji was about to swing when… Neji gasped finding himself on the ground with a blade pointed at him. "How?"

Sasuke smirked. "It's true you're stronger and more skilled with a blade, but I have something you don't have."

"And what's that?"

"I will to live, I'm a survivor."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Sasuke sighed and put his blade back into its sheath. "Normally I would, but I know Hinata would hate me for it."

"You really do love her?"

Sasuke smirked and helped Neji up. "Yes."

Neji sighed. "Please take care of her."

"Neji?"

"I know when I'm defeated. I love Hinata and I want her for myself, but her happiness is more important to me. You better take good care of her."

Sasuke smiled and reached his hand out. "I will."

Neji smiled and took his hand giving it a firm shake. "Good cause if you don't I'll kill you."

Hinata felt her eyes swell with tears. She stood up from her seat and ran into Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke." She then pulled away from Sasuke and pulled Neji into a hug. "Thank you Neji."

"Anything for you Hinata."

Hinata giggled and placed a tender kiss on Neji's cheek.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked towards Haishi. He knelt on his hands and knees. "Hiashi, I know I'm not perfect, but I don't want your throne. I only want Hinata. I love her with all my heart. Will you have me as your son? I'll even change my name if that's what you wish."

Haishi smiled and helped Sasuke up. "With how noble you are, I would be the luckiest man to have a son like you. You have my blessing."

Sasuke face lit up.

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

Sasuke let out a whelp when he felt something hard on his face, Haishi's fist.

"That's for defiling my daughter. I expect you to keep your desires to yourself until your wedding night."

"Yes sir."

Haishi smirked.

A month later.  
Hinata sighed tilting her neck so her husband could have better axis. Husband? Hinata smiled at that.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke said as he sucked on her neck.

"I just can't believe we're married?"

"You better. I waited a month to have you in my arms again. Do you have any idea how tortuous that was."

Hinata hummed. "I do. I wanted you too."

Sasuke smirked "Well then let's stop tattling then." Sasuke reached behind her back and started to mess with the strings. After about ten minutes of trying to untie it. He finally retreated his hand growling. "I admit I love seeing you in dresses looking beautiful, but this is ridiculous. I can't even get this dress off you. You in men clothes was so much easier."

Hinata giggled. "Let me handle this. I don't want to wait another hour for you to figure this out." Hinata finally pulled the last piece of clothing off.

Sasuke smirked and then pulled his last garment off. The both sat their bare for each other on their bed. "God you're so beautiful."

Hinata smiled and laid down pulling Sasuke down into a kiss.

Sasuke groaned cupping her cheek exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Hinata whimpered rubbing her womanhood against his aching manhood. "Take me." She pleaded.

Sasuke nodded pulling her legs further apart pushing himself inside her warmth. He let out a groan. "God you're so tight."

Hinata smirked flipping them over so she was on top.

Sasuke called out when he felt Hinata slowly move and down on him.

Hinata smirk got even wider as she bounced up and down on his manhood.

Sasuke grabbed her breasts fondling them in the palm of his hands. "Fuck Hinata, you're going to be the death of me."

"Good" She said kissing him on the lips.

Sasuke panted grabbing Hinata's hips slamming her down on his penis.

Hinata called out. Feeling herself cumming at the force of Sasuke slamming her womanhood down on his swelling penis.

"Fuck." Sasuke growled feeling himself pulse inside her. "Hinata I'm close."

Hinata cupped his cheek. "Give me your seed. I want to have your child."

"Hinata!" He called out feeling his seed entering her body. His body going out. He panted as he laid his head on her breasts.

Hinata smiled running her fingers through his hair. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled kissing her on the lips. "And I love you Hinata Uchiha."

Many years later.

Three years after Sasuke and Hinata's marriage Haishi died having a heart attack, but not before meeting his first grandchild, and that is me Itachi . My father kept to his word and after Haishi death my mother took the throne as queen.

My mother and father lived a happy life no one had ever seen such a happy couple. They were happily married for 22 years until my mother died during the birthing of their 5th child my little sister Mikoto.

Itachi smiled staring at his daughter and son.

"Then what happened?" His son asked

"Did grandpa get the throne? Did he remarry?" his daughter asked eagerly.

Itachi smirked. "You're grandpa gave the throne to me keeping his promise to your great grandpa, he only wanted a Hyuga on the throne. Grandpa never remarried."

"But, why?"

"I asked him the same thing. He told me Hinata was the only women he ever loved and he only wanted to be married to her. A short time of happiness with her would be better than a lifetime of unhappiness he said."

His daughter frowned. "Was grandpa lonely."

Itachi sighed. "He never said, but I think he was, but he continued living so me and your uncles and aunt."

"How long did he live?" His son asked.

"He lived to the ripe old age of 56."

"I wished I could of meant him. Do you think he would of liked me?" she asked.

Itachi smiled and ruffled his twins hair. "He would of loved you two."

"Itachi it's time for tea."

"Mom!" The two twins ran towards their mother. "Daddy told us about grandpa."

"Oh did he now?"

Itachi laughed nervously walking towards his very pregnant wife.

"I hope he didn't tell you everything?"

Itachi smiled staring into his wife's lavender eyes. "Don't worry I kept it kid friendly."

"Good."

Itachi took his wife hand and walked towards the tea room with his wife and his children Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry that it took so long to finish this. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me I appreciate it.


End file.
